


Marked

by lyingismyforte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soul Bond, Tattoos, Young Derek, Young Stiles, au that will eventually link up with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingismyforte/pseuds/lyingismyforte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Marked is supposed to be a gift, but in reality if is more of a curse.<br/>When Derek is born with a triskelion tattoo across his back, his parents fear for his happiness.<br/>When Derek is six, his soul mate, Stiles is born with a triskelion tattoo covering his his left pectoral muscle.<br/>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, my first posted work, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it. There are some more notes at the end of this little snippet that explains more.  
> I have a thing for people having a soul mate. Since wolves have mates and magic is possible in the realm of Teen Wolf, I like this idea. I also like the idea of a tattooed Stiles, but that's just me.  
> In this world, sometimes, but kind of rarely, people are born with Marks on their body. They are called Marked. If a person is Marked, that means that another person out there will have the same mark, meaning they are soul mates. Not very many people are lucky enough to find their soul mate who bears their same mark. Those who are Marked that do not find their soul mate, feel incomplete for their entire life because they know there is someone out there who is meant for them and they haven't found them.  
> Hopefully that makes sense. If not the story explains it as well.

When Derek is born, it’s an event. The entire family is at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to welcome the newest addition to the Hale family. The maternity ward is full of the Hale’s: aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, everyone. Little two year old Laura, Talia and Alex’s oldest child, is running around the waiting room with Peter on her heels screaming about her new baby brother. They can all smell her impatience. They are all impatient.

Talia, Derek's mother, is exhausted after an almost sixteen hour birth. Alex, Derek’s father, is right by his wife’s side the entire time urging her though the birth. Once Derek is born and screaming bloody murder, Talia breathes a sigh of relief when the doctor shows them their pink, slimey, squirming, yet beautiful baby boy. Alex squeezes his wife’s hand and kisses her on the forehead.

“He’s beautiful,” Alex tells her. Talia can barely respond though her laboured breathing. “You did good,” he comments while he watches the doctor clean off a still screaming Derek. The sound is perfection to his ears.

“I didn’t do all the work,” Talia finally manages and the doctor brings over their baby, wrapping tightly in a soft blanket. Alex forgets the comment as he stares down into his baby’s eyes.

“Talia,” Alex says as he runs a finger down Derek’s face. “He looks just like you.” Talia smiles and hands the baby off to Alex as the nurses help her get comfortable. Alex holds Derek until the doctors say that the family can come in to visit new baby and mommy.

“Daddy!” Laura shrieks as she runs up to her father and away from Peter who laughs softly. “Is baby here?” Alex picks up his daughter and takes her to her mother to see Derek.

“You’re a big sister now,” Talia says and shows Laura her baby brother. “You can sit next to me and hold him if you’d like?” Laura shakes her head furiously and they arrange it so that Laura can hold the baby. Laura takes to being a big sister like a fish takes to water. She hold him for five minutes asking questions about Derek and when he’ll come home and if she can play with him and telling her parents which toys she wants Derek to play with. Alex finally pries Derek from Laura’s arms so that everyone can hold him. Grandparents first, then aunt and uncles, and finally some of the cousins.

By this point little Derek is exhausted and Alex ushers everyone out and home so that his wife and newborn son can get some rest. Talia breastfeeds and then reluctantly gives Derek up so that he can go to the nursery with the other babies. She makes Alex promise to go and check on him as she conks out still sitting up. Alex goes to watch as tiny little Derek sleeps in the nursery. He is so beautiful and Alex’s heart fills with immense joy. He couldn’t be anymore perfect.

* * *

They don’t notice it until two days later when Talia and Derek are finally home from the hospital. Talia is in the nursery changing Derek’s onesie when she see’s it.

“Alex!” Talia yells out to Alex even though she knows if she just said his name, the tone of her voice would have him running. She hears Alex leave his spot at the kitchen table and then hears Laura come running up behind him asking him where he is going. Then Alex is ascending the stairs as Peter grabs Laura and takes her to play dollhouse.

When Alex opens the door to the nursery, he automatically shuts it when he sees what Talia was concerned about. She is holding a naked Derek to her chest exposing his back where a thick black triskelion is spread out between his shoulder blades. The mark stands out starkly against his pale baby skin.

“Talia,” Alex gasps as his hand automatically goes to his mouth. “You didn’t see it until now?” Talia shakes her head no silently. Alex can’t resist: he closes the gap between himself and his wife. He begins tracing his fingers over the smooth curves of the hauntingly beautiful black lines. “You know what this means, right?”

“I know, Alex,” Talia confirms solemnly. “I know.” She takes back Derek, feeling almost sick watching her husband trace over the Mark on his back. When people see those who are marked, they can’t help but stare. Talia wants to forget about the Mark’s presence on her baby. If it didn’t mean what it meant it wouldn’t be so bad. Being born with the mark was supposed to be a gift, a blessing, but in reality it was more like a curse. The Mark on Derek’s back meant that he had a soulmate out there in the world who would have the exact same Mark as he did. They would be meant for each other. The likelihood of actually finding his mate was slim to none. Everyone had a soulmate, whether they were visibly marked, like Derek, or not. Talia had heard stories about the Marked who had gone crazy because they couldn't find their mate. There had been many a news story of a Marked who committed suicide. She knew her son would probably never feel complete because he would spend his whole life looking for a soulmate he’d most likely never find. She didn’t want to add that burden to her son among the others he had to carry.

Alex is having the same mental struggle as his wife. He wanted to rush out all these harsh phrases and make sure Talia knew the severity of that dumb black Mark. Before he could say anything though, Talia was pulling Derek away and quickly putting his clothes back on. He guessed they would deal with it later.

Or when they had to.

* * *

They have told most of their family about Derek’s Mark. It isn’t like they can really keep it a secret; it is huge. Talia and Alex have both decided it would be better to tell their children on when they ask about Derek’s Mark. For Laura, she asked about it the first time she saw her brother naked which was about a week or so after Derek had come home from the hospital. She was too young to explain it to her, so they waited. When she is five and Derek is three, the fascination with his Mark comes back and Laura is persistent to get an answer from her parents. They tell her about it, but on one condition; she can not tell Derek.

Within a few weeks Derek begins to ask about his Mark.

"Mama! Daddy!" Derek yells up at his parents while tugging on the leg of his Father's pants. "What's dat on my back?" Derek asks as Alex scoops him up and sets him on the bed.

"Well," Talia starts. She sits on the bed and pulls Derek to her, stroking through his thick hair. "It mean that you have a soulmate."

"Tool mate?" Derek asks confused. Talia and Alex both laugh lovingly at their son.

"No, son. A soulmate. It means that someone has that same mark as you. It's like mommy and I," Alex tries explaining. "Except we don't have marks like you do." Derek looks disinterested at this point and his little face is scrunched up in cute little wrinkles.

"I don' want 'ta get married," Derek tells them very seriously.

"Don't worry, baby." Talia kisses Derek's forehead and tickles him in the belly. "It takes a long time to find your mate."

Derek stares at her for one serious moment of consideration then says, "Can I go play with Laura now?"

"Yes, little man," Alex says then lifts Derek off the bed.

He doesn't ask about the Mark again and they all kind of forget out what it means for Derek. It goes away until all of a sudden it matters again.

* * *

No one really talks about Derek's mark again for a long, long time. To him, it seems like no one cares about it anymore but it never really goes away for Derek. He thinks about it all the time and wants to talk about it but he's afraid to upset his family. So Derek keeps quiet and waits.

One night when Derek is six, almost seven and don't forget it, he awakes in screams at three thirty in the morning. He wakes everyone in the house but Alex and Talia are in his room before anyone else can even make it out of bed. Laura is not far behind her parents but Peter has the sense to keep her out.

“Baby, baby, baby, baby,” Talia rushes out as she runs to her son who has stripped of his Batman nightshirt and is reaching around his head to touch his back. “Are you okay? It’s okay, Der. Tell me what happened.” Talia pulls Derek to her body and he stills in her arms for a moment but never lets his hands leave his back.

“Answer your mother,” Alex commands almost too harshly. Derek doesn’t seem to notice.

“My back hurt but now it doesn’t. It feels weird, good. It feels warm and tingly,” Derek explains as his little fingers reach out to rub on the top curve of his Mark. Alex grabs Derek’s hands from behind his back and Derek stills completely, letting his idle hands rest in his lap. He stares up blankly between his father and his mother. “Mama, Daddy? What does that mean?” Derek asks even though he’s almost positive he knows the answer.

“It means your soulmate was just born,” Alex sighs out before Talia can say anything. “But don’t get your hopes up, son.”

“It just takes a really long time to find your mate, the person with the mark, if you even do find them. They could live in another state, across the country, or even in another country.” Talia doesn’t want to tell Derek that the likelihood of him finding is mate is small. “So don’t get hung up on it, baby. Okay?”

Derek just shakes his head as he reaches to touch his back again. Alex lifts him into his arms quickly before he can though, and hugs Derek tight. “Don’t worry about it, little man. Just go back to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.” Derek nods again. This time, though, it’s into the crook of Alex’s neck. Talia hugs Derek from behind, kisses his head and forces him to put his shirt back on before she leaves.

Derek doesn’t go back to sleep. He stays up all night thinking about his mate and reveling in the sheer bliss that comes with the knowing that he has someone out there meant for him and only him. The next day Derek is extremely tired, but the happiest anyone has ever seen him, so they don’t talk about it. They don’t talk about it for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting with Stiles birth up until his mothers death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That isn't really a summary. I don't even know why I put it there.)
> 
> This is kinda shit. It will get better I promise. (Maybe... Hopefully)
> 
> Anyway, not betaed. All mistakes are my own and I probably made a lot since I haven't read over this at all so feel free to point the mistakes out to me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ps. I will be updating tags as I go along and if you think I need to add a tag if I miss it, tell me!

The day the first Stilinski child is born is hectic to say the least. The due date isn't for another week but Rica is freaking out trying to prepare. In the past week alone, she has arranged and rearranged the nursery about four times trying to decide what will be the most practical setting for their baby much to the protests of her husband, John, who thinks the nursery was perfect the way it was before his heavily pregnant wife went around moving the furniture without help. Rica keeps rearranging though, and it almost gets in the way of everyday life. On top of nursery worries, Rica has bought about twenty packages of newborn diapers, plus the clothes, boy clothes _and_ girl clothes because they don’t know the baby’s gender yet.

  
John doesn’t witness much of the shopping and rearranging thanks to his work schedule. He’s been working a lot because he wants to make sure he can get some time off once the baby is born. If Rica is moving furniture at almost nine months pregnant he is afraid to see what she’ll do once she no longer has a baby belly to stop her. Every second of the day that John is away from home he misses his wife and baby. He knows it will all be worth it because the extra hours he is picking up at the station will allow him to be off for a least a week and a half one the baby is born.

  
John, though happens to be home the day of their baby’s birth. He is on call 24/7 that day, but he is enjoying the time well spent with his wife. They don't plan on doing much, going to the grocery store, having dinner with John's parents. It turns out to be the day from hell though. John's parents call to say they can't make it at seven can it be four instead? They of course agree but now they have to head to the grocery store earlier.

  
All is well until Rica starts screaming.

  
They are in the middle of the produce section and John is thinking about how the doctors compared the baby to fruit at different stages in Rica's pregnancy. And Rica drops the bag of apples she was putting together and John thinks about his apple baby, then his pumpkin baby. His baby is a pumpkin now. Now he gets those pet names. Apple of my eye. Pumpkin. John is pulled from his thoughts when an apple hits his foot and Rica screams his name.

  
"Jonathan Robert Stilinski! Are you going to stand there and stare at me or help me out?!" John snaps back to reality and can hear Rica's pained breathing and the general noise of the grocery store.

  
"What?" John says dumbfound.

  
"I think the baby is coming and I sure as hell am not having this child in the fucking grocery store, John." This springs John into action. He discards the cart and grabs his wife.

"Hurry, we need to checkout!"

  
"What?!" John croaks out as he grab's Rica by the waist. "Rica! We don't have time!" he shouts back.

 

"We need that stuff. We need to have the milk and bread. We have to checkout!"

"Rica, listen to me! Your mom can come back to the store and get the goddamn milk later. If the baby is coming, we have to go. Now!"

Ten long minutes later they are in the car with all their groceries on the way to the hospital.

"Wait, wait. John they stopped," Rica informs John, with a hand low on her belly.

"What?" John croaks out, a new favorite word of his. "What do you mean they stopped?"

"The contractions just stopped.” Rica looks thoughtfully out the window like she didn’t just freak her husband the fuck out and make them drive halfway to the hospital. “I think it was just false labor. My water hasn’t broken yet.”

“Was this a test?” John asks seriously. He wouldn’t put it past his wife to try and test John’s readiness for the arrival of their son or daughter. Rica just laughs like this is funny. It’s not. At least not to John.

“No.” She pauses to think about the situation. “If it was, you would have failed.” Rica gives John this look that twists his insides around in more ways than one. The dark yet playful glare to her eyes, tears at John’s heart and the smile tugging at the corner’s of her lips pull the breath right out of his lungs.

“Failed?!” John repeats, unable to believe that he would have failed. “I did everything you asked me to do!” It was true. John did everything Rica wanted him to do even pick up a stupid box of crackers before going to the checkout.

“You didn’t get the hospital bag,” she states matter-of-factly.

“You wanted me to drive home to get the bag instead of take you to the hospital to deliver our baby?”

“I want the bag yes,” Rica retorts. John sighs and turns the car around.

Two hours later, Rica and John are resting on the couch when the phone rings again. It is John’s parents telling them, that their reservations have to stay at seven and can’t be moved. They are at peace and relaxed after the labor scare until John gets called into work. Rica listens as the man on the other end of the line says some weird code words and stuff and then John hangs up the phone.

  
“Go,” Rica tells him. “Go, I’ll be fine. I’ll just watch some movies or something. You need to do your job, Mr. Stilinski.” John reluctantly leaves after being convinced by Rica that she was just having Braxton Hicks contractions. When John asks what those are, Rica laughs but shoves him out the door.

  
John has to have only been gone two hours when Rica thinks she is going into labor again. The contractions are more intense this time and this time, John isn’t here to calm her down. It just seems so real. She only calls everyone she can think of to reassure her before she will cave in and call John. The baby isn’t supposed to be here for another week, goddammit, she finds herself thinking between contractions. The nursery isn’t ready, what if they don’t have enough clothes for the baby, what if they forgot to buy diapers, what if the diapers don’t fit? Oh my god, she isn’t ready to have a baby right now.

  
"I'm not ready for this baby!" Rica shouts into the phone. "Mom, I can't do this!"

  
"Calm down, darling," her mother soothes. "It'll be fine. They might not even be real contractions.”

  
“That already happened once today."

  
"Do you want me to come over?"

  
"Yes, please," comes Rica's panicked voice. She hung up the phone and twenty minutes later her mother was pounding on the door.

  
"I can't do this. I'm not ready."

  
"Rica, dear, calm down. Your water hasn't even broken. It will be okay."

  
"I can't do it without John."

  
"Rica," her mother says with a firm hand on her shoulder and that's all it takes. A few minutes later Rica is calm and the contractions have subsided, again. Rica's mother leaves a few hours later to allow Rica to get ready for dinner. John comes home from work but Rica leaves out the false labor thing and they just get ready.

  
By the time seven o'clock rolls around, John and Rica are prepared for a nice dinner with his parents. Rica is wearing a long black dress that is "flowy and showy" according to John. He still thinks she looks beautiful. John is wearing grey slacks and a white shirt. When they get to the restaurant, John's parents are waiting. The sit down to eat while John's parents ask questions about the baby. They make it to desert and John feels something splash his feet. He looks around but all their glasses are still on the table. Before he even realizes it, Rica has got her hand clutched on John's shoulder.

  
"Oh my god!" John is yelling as Rica just looks at him with wide eyes. "Holy fuck! Our baby is coming."

  
Once John's parents figure out what is going on, Mrs. Stilinski stands and stares at her son. "John!" she prompts. "Now is when you take your wife to the hospital."

  
"Oh shit, yeah."

They then rush out of the building apologizing about the... mess and freaking out people as they go. At the hospital Rica is calmer and ready for this. She goes through about six hours of labor until their son is born. Rica is panting with her head on John's shoulder but when the sound of their baby reaches her ears, Rica cries. Rica makes grabby hands at the baby much like a child. She is too exhausted to speak. The doctor shows hands Rica their baby and there it is. Rica states down at the mark. The baby starts screaming with its first breaths of air.

"Don't tell anyone," Rica begs. "You can't let anyone know. God, he's so perfect," she drawls out. "You mustn't say anything, please!"  
The doctor nods curtly as he takes the baby back. Rica watches as the doctor takes the baby to be cleaned.

"Can we name him after my father?"

John gives her a look and tries not to freak out over the black mark on his son's body, that wicked seal of fate. John never believed people like this were real. He always thought they were just rumors and stories to freak people out. He has a Marked child. John chokes out a yes to the name and never realizes what he agreed to until he's signing the birth certificate with that horrific name on the line. He begs his son to forgive him for that one.

  
The doctors never do say anything about the Mark and John thanks whatever good lord there is out there for that. Rica doesn't seem to mind the Mark on her son's chest. Most times it seems like she doesn't even notice it, at least not in the same way John does. She never speaks about the Mark but she constantly has Stiles, that’s what John insists on calling him, shirtless. She traces her fingers over the curved lines of the triskelion, John looked that up. Even when Stiles is clothed, Rica drags her fingers over the shape of the Mark. John thinks she must have memorized the shape of it she traces her fingers over it so much.

  
Aside from the Mark, parenthood is bliss for John and Rica. At least only for a few days. On day three of being home, Stiles cries and cries and cries all night and nothing they do makes him calm down. Rica and John take turns sleeping until they can’t take it any longer. Rica calls her mother and asks for help. John does the same with his parents. After attempting to hear their mothers on the phone through Stiles’s cries they gather information needed to calm a fussy baby. The only thing that works is the car ride, but as soon as the car stops Stiles wakes again to screams. For two weeks the only way they can get Stiles to sleep is while he is in the car, moving. Stiles still doesn’t sleep through the night and that only goes away for good when he turns three. It’s a hellish three years.

  
Everyone says year two is the worst. Terrible twos are nothing compared to a three year old Stiles Stilinski talking and running around and asking questions nonstop. His favorite topic is the Mark on his chest. John never knows how to answer, not that he’s sure he would if he knew what to say. Rica is good at that though. She tells Stiles stories of how it got on his chest and about the person who has that same black Mark on their body somewhere waiting to meet Stiles. Stiles loves it. He obsesses over the Mark and asks to hear stories constantly from his mother. He never gets tired of hearing of the fantasies his mother tells him. John lets Rica tell Stiles those things, even though he knows most of it isn’t true. He doesn’t have the heart to tell his son the truth, so Stiles gets told those stories for three more years. After then, nothing really matters.

  
When Stiles is six, his mother gets sick. It is sudden and puts her in the hospital. It’s cancer. Stage four lung cancer. They can’t believe it. Stiles doesn’t really understand and asks why mommy can’t come home daily. It breaks John’s and Rica’s hearts alike. Stiles is so young. John doesn’t know what to do if Rica is no longer here. He doesn’t know what he’ll tell Stiles or how he’s supposed to raise Stiles alone. He tries not to think that way though. Rica takes care of that part well enough on her own though.

  
One particular day near the end, Stiles is sleeping snuggled up against Rica in the bed. Rica has her hand resting over the spot where Stiles’s Mark is beneath his clothes. She is humming under her breath and whispering into Stiles’s ear occasionally. John stays near the door, not wanting to interrupt. He can’t make out what she is saying but it looks like she is making a promise to Stiles.

  
“It’ll be okay, baby,” John hears from his wife. “I love you so much. More than anything in the world. I know you will be happy. It will be hard for a while, but I know that you will be happy and make a difference and you will find your mate and make them the goddamn luckiest person to ever be born. Promise me you’ll never lose that, baby.” Suddenly Rica stops talking to Stiles and starts talking to John. She does so without missing a beat. It’s odd, like she senses that he is there.  
“Promise me that, John,” she says as her fingers dance over Stiles’s chest. “Don’t let him lose that.”

  
John promises.

Rica passes away two weeks later and John is pretty sure it is the hardest day he has ever lived. Stiles takes it surprisingly well. He stands proud and tall with tears in his eyes the day of her funeral and when John asks him if he is okay, Stiles simply replies with, “I know she’s better now, daddy.”

  
John keeps his promise to Rica and never tells Stiles the truth about being Marked. Not that it matters, Stiles doesn’t really seem to care all that much about it anymore. It just doesn’t come up that much anymore. So they just live their lives one day at a time.


	3. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a teenager and dreams of a boy with his Mark. Certain events lead Derek away from, and then back to his home and to his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I even do chapter summaries. Also, again, I promise this will get better. When it links up with cannon it will be less of whatever it is now. So, one more chapter like this to catch Stiles up to present day and then it shall be Derek and Stiles first meeting.

Puberty is awkward enough for a preteen boy on a normal basis so for Derek Hale puberty is three times as awkward as normal. It isn't because he thinks he's got it worse than the other kids, oh no. It's because Derek is also a werewolf. It is something he had grown up experiencing so it wasn’t like it was anything new. Derek loves being a werewolf, don’t get him wrong. He sees the good it does for his family and how they protected each other and outsiders, plus it was something he was born with, ingrained into his DNA. But being a werewolf and also a thirteen year old boy going through puberty is in a word … difficult. 

Derek’s friends are having a hard enough time going through the normal changes of puberty without the supernatural aspect, so Derek’s every changing body is always concerning him. Derek’s voice is deeper, his muscles are larger, and he is taller. Not just taller than he was before, taller than all the kids his own age. Another factor in the whole thing is his Mark. Derek had never shown anyone the black triskelion painted across his back. No one, besides his family, even knew about it. 

In gym class now, Derek is the biggest, strongest, fastest kid which is pretty cool but he went from a scrawny little thing to this hulking mass of body.... Werewolves. He always changes in the bathroom for gym because he is afraid of anyone seeing the Mark on his back. He is sure his friends would be interested in the Mark but then there would always be that one person who would have to say something to someone else and Derek doesn't need that. There are already plenty of rumors floating around about himself and his family. He doesn't need one more.

***

“Baby, don’t worry. I know it’s tough but this is a gift. You were born with this amazing gift and while it seems like a burden now, it will be worth it in the end.” That was what Talia Hale repeatedly told her son. He supposes she is right, she almost always is. Derek sees his dad, the alpha of the family and how he protects his family. His mother too, they are alphas. She is even more a protector than his dad sometimes. 

So Derek goes through middle school awkwardly, changing in the bathroom and never talking about girls with his friends. Derek sits silent when they talk about girls and how they had seen a nude girl in a magazine. They awkwardly tell stories of the first time they jerked off or had a wet dream. Derek keeps quiet because when he sleeps all he sees in his wet dreams is a plain of flat pale mole dotted skin with his Mark on the chest of some mystery man. Derek dreams of that more times than he can count and wonders if the guy from his dreams has dreams the same as Derek. 

Puberty comes and goes quickly though. Derek’s body progression is sped up because of the werewolf thing and he fills out completely before eighth grade. Derek is shy though and the newfound attention he gets from girls is odd, especially since he has little to no interest in any of them. His friends are jealous but Derek doesn’t know why. He thinks the girls are nice and stuff but he is hung up on finding his mate. All he knows though is that he’s a boy and the tattoo is over his left nipple. Derek has no interest in anyone else even though he knows he’ll never find the boy in his dreams. He’s not even sure that those dreams are reality. For all he knows his mate could be a girl with his mark tramp stamped over her ass. 

Derek wards off girls until finally he is fed up with waiting around for his dream guy, literally. He sleeps around while in the first two years of high school never really going steady with anyone, just a blowjob here and there, maybe a messy fuck in the back of his car. Nothing serious. That was until he met Her. _She could be the one_ , Derek thinks when he sees her for the first time. _She could be the girl with the tramp stamp triskelion._

Her name is Kate and Derek is smitten. She is much older than him but how can he resist a woman like her. She approaches him one day when he is out getting gas and she asks for directions. Derek loosed his senses and can’t smell the deception but by that point it doesn’t really matter. He can’t turn this beautiful woman away. So after giving her directions, Derek offers to take her around town someday. Things pretty much just go from there. 

It starts with dates at diners on the outskirts of town, then escalates to nights spent at her apartment fucking like they were going to die without it. They do just about everything together but Kate is ten years older than he is so he can’t tell anyone. He fears for what his parents would say or what they would do if they found out. He knows Laura would be disappointed in him because she thinks that Derek will find his mate eventually. Derek stopped caring about finding him when he met Kate. She is all he’ll ever need. 

That is until the day he comes home from school with Laura to find the fire department and police at his flaming home. Derek stills as chills rip through his body. A police officer goes to Laura and tells her that the only remaining survivor is their uncle, Peter. Peter is in such bad shape though, that they’re not sure he will ever be able to function again. Laura and Derek wait at the hospital for five days with Peter before they are taken in for questioning. It doesn’t take long since neither of them know anything about the fire. They let Laura go and since she is eighteen but Derek has to stay to put in foster care until he turns eighteen. It takes two days for Derek and Laura to run away. They by a plane ticket out of there and hope to leave the past behind them. 

Derek worries about Kate and tries to call her at a payphone in some airport but no answer. It isn’t until months later that he realizes what really happened with the fire. He looks up Kate’s name and finds out things about a family of hunters called the Argents and he knows what Kate did.

The ironic part about it is that Kate Argent was born and raised in Beacon Hills. She knew the small town like the back of her hand. Derek just wanted to show her around and eventually came to think thought she loved him and trusted him. He guessed he was wrong. The six or so years of Derek’s life are spent miserably mourning the death of his family and guilt eating him because it was his fault. 

For a while he searches for the Marked boy from his dreams, thinking that maybe everything does happen for a reason and that leaving Beacon Hills was the answer to his problems, but gives up not even a few months in. He abandons all hope for happiness and then one day Laura up and leaves. Derek comes home to find a note telling him that she went back to Beacon Hills and not to follow her. Derek has to follow her and when he gets back he thinks that maybe everything does happen for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a work in progress, and unbetaed. I was looking for some feedback on if anyone liked this blah blah blah, stuff like that. This is my first TW fic that I have actually liked enough that I thought I could post. So I would love some feedback.  
> Feel free to point out any and all mistakes. Like I said, this is unbetaed because I have no beta and am new to the fandom and apparently don't know how to make friends, haha. Anywayyyy. :)  
> Please, comment because I would loooove some feedback! Thanks!


End file.
